Admit it
by StrictlyNaruto18
Summary: Sasori just won't admit that he liked Deidara in 'that way'.Hidan tries to get Sasori jealous 'for his own good'.But when pursuing his plan, Hidan learned more about the blonde than he should have and, falls for him? Sasori won't go down without a fight.
1. Face it!

**Admit it  
><strong>_SasoxDei HidaxDei_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>  
><em>Forgive me if it's not that good but I'm still new. Please Review after reading thanks.<em>  
><em><strong><br>Warning**:  
>Yaoi and Rated T for bad language.<br>Contains slight OOC.  
><em>_I do not own Naruto or any character in it.  
><strong><br>PS:** No specific detail (ex. clothes, location etc.) (only few...like...when necessary) to let your mind run free..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> _Face it!_

"Face it, you like Deidara!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't"

"You do."

Hidan had been bugging Sasori about the same subject all day, It was getting really annoying.

"Would you just shut up already!"

"Not unless you admit it"

"Admit what!..?"

"That you like Deidara"

"I don't!"

Silence.

"Admit it"

Hidan had hit Sasori's boiling point.

"Damn it you immortal bastard! I have nothing to admit!"

"Fine then.." Hidan smirked.

"Thank goodne-, Hey what's with that smirk!..?"

"It's for your own good Sasori-san…" Hidan said in a teasing tone.

"What is?"

By then Hidan had left the room.

'That bastard. Tsk.' Sasori cursed in his mind.

* * *

><p>6:20pm<p>

"Waaah…Konan-sama that smells great!" Tobi stated.

"Thanks Tobi" Konan says "but you'll have to wait a while 'till it's finished"

"Yeah, Yeah we'll wait, just shut up already" Hidan interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you" Konan said, insulted by his rudeness.

"Tsk. Whatever" Hidan said in a bored tone.

Hidan lit up when he saw Sasori walking in.

"Hey there puppet" Hidan greeted.

Sasori just glared at him.

Just then Kakuzu walked in. He glanced at Sasori, Then stared at Hidan.

"What did you do this time?"

"What the fu-? Me!..? " Hidan exclaimed "Kakuzu stop assuming that I'm at fault of everything you selfish money bit-"

"Then who's fault is it?" Kakuzu asked, cutting off Hidan.

"I don't know! that idiot just walked in and started glaring at me like a complete freak!"

"Whatever, Hidan" Kakuzu ended the conversation and sat infront of Tobi. Sasori followed but sat across Hidan.

"Sasori-san"

Sasori looked up.

"Now's your last chance" Hidan said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasori questioned.

Before Hidan could answer, Itachi,Kisame and Pain came in.

"Konan-chan" Pain said "That smells great".

"There's no fish in there right?" Kisame asked, fearing that the delicious aroma was coming from one of his cooked sea friends.

"Thanks Pain-sama, and no Kisame, there is no fish or any sort of seafood here." Konan replied.

"Thank heavens" Kisame sighed in relief.

"Itachi-san, where is Zetsu and Dei-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Zetsu said something about finding food that's 'his taste' and Deidara said he'd be a bit late so.." Itachi replied.

"I see!" Tobi exclaimed.

'Great.' Hidan thought 'I was getting excited to start my scheme but he just had to come late, the fuck, stupid Deidara'.

* * *

><p>7:00pm<p>

The other members of the Akatsuki had already finished eating. Only Hidan,Sasori,Tobi and Kisame was left at the table...still eating. But all actions stopped when a young blonde went through the doorway.

"Dei-chan!" Tobi exclaimed "Why are you so late!"

"I had to clean up the mess in my room, yeah."

"Ok , but you should eat up already, foods almost finished! It's really good! and the best part is there's no seafood in it!" Kisame joyfully stated.

Deidara just looked at him weird.

"Deidara" Hidan called out "sit with me"

Deidara gave him a No-Way-In-Hell look, but decided to sit with him since that seat was the furthest from Tobi. Deidara started to eat, but paused when he felt a subtle pat on his back. Yup, Hidan's arm was around him.

"What the hell do you think your doing,un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Just doing what people normally do with they're buddies" Hidan noted.

"We're not buddies,un." Deidara pointed out.

Deidara glanced at Sasori who was giving them weird stares.

"Whats up with you danna?, un"

"Nothing, It's just that Hidan is acting weird today"

"You got that right, yeah"

"But Dei-chan!" Hidan put both his arms around Deidara's neck.

"Dei-chan!..?" Before Deidara could say another word he was pulled into Hidan's chest.

"Hidan! What the hell are you doing!, un" Deidara exclaimed while trying to escape Hidan's grip.

"Yeah Hidan, get your hands off him" Sasori sentenced.

Hidan and Deidara stared at him for a second. Deidara then proceeded to escape Hidan's grip.

"But why Sasori-san? Are you jealous?" Hidan said, obviously pleased.

Sasori turned slightly red. "N-no! Why would I be!" He denied.

"Oh i don't know...maybe it's cause your in love with Deidara?" Hidan said with a smirk on.

"I-I'm not!" Sasori denied again, this time with his face fully red.

"Well in that case...Dei-chan, wanna go on a date with me?" Hidan turned to Deidara who was still trying to escape his grip, No...he didn't hear Hidan and Sasori's conversation.

"Date? with you? no-way. un." Deidara rejected bluntly.

"But Dei-chan!" Hidan pulled him even tighter, almost suffocating him.

"Fine fine! just let go of me already! un." Deidara exclaimed

Hidan smirked and glanced at Sasori who was giving him an evil glare, then let Deidara go.

"So Dei-chan.." Hidan looked at Deidara "Tomorrow kay?"

"Yeah yeah whatever... un." Deidara said

Sasori wasn't happy, at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_**Next Chapter: **Perfect Date?_

_Hidan and Deidara's date, how does it go? what does Sasori think? all in the next Chapter._

_Will update ASAP._  
><em>So what do you think? is it worth continuing? Review please. Thanks!<em>


	2. Perfect Date?

**Chapter:** _Perfect Date?_

* * *

><p>"So Deidara" Sasori said "Your still going through with the date?"<p>

"Well yeah, I guess, un" Deidara replied.

"but why?"

"huh? Why? Is there a problem, un?"

"It's just that it's Hidan…you know, you'll never know what he's gonna do next"

"I guess that's why I'm going through with the date,yeah"

"So you like the unpredictable type huh.."

"I suppose, yeah" Deidara said "but enough talk gotta go…bye,un"

Sasori looked down.

* * *

><p>"Deidara, late again" an annoyed Hidan said.<p>

"Oh so it's just Deidara now huh...just what are you scheming, un?"

"I'm not scheming anything.." He lied "Let's just have fun...Dei-chan"

"Great so we're back to Dei-chan" Deidara said sarcastically "Whatever...so where are we going? un."

"Actually, I have no idea.." Hidan said innocently.

"What? you ask me out, yet you don't know where to take me! un."

"You have quite a lot of pride there...but, I thought you would decide on where to go"

"What a lame excuse,un..oh well...i guess we could go to the waterfall up head, yeah"

"There's a waterfall there?"

"Yeah...didn't you know? un."

"Nope I don't go out much"

"Well then, let's go there, yeah"

* * *

><p>Sasori was in his room, thinking about Hidan and Deidara's date.<p>

'What if Deidara falls for him?' Sasori thought 'if that happened he'd be so heartbroken if he found out that Hidan was just toying him'

'What if they kiss?' Sasori clenched his fist of the thought of that actually happening.

'Even worse what if Hidan falls for him?' Sasori paused for a second

'Nah..I don't think Hidan would even think of considering that to happen...i hope"

* * *

><p>"J-just ahe-ahead!..?" Hidan said panting "D-don't say shit like that! We've been walking for 15 minutes straight!"<p>

"Hey now, wasn't it you who asked me out?" Deidara stated.

"Yeah, but I don't remember asking you to give me a fucking full-course exercise!"

"Yeah,yeah stop complaining it's just 5 more minutes, un"

"Ughh..."

* * *

><p>"Pain-sama!" Tobi called out<p>

"What the-?" Pain uttered as he saw Tobi running full-speed towards him. Two arms wrapped around Pain as Tobi reached him.

"Pain-sama!" Tobi said again.

"Tobi get off me!" Pain demanded as he tried move Tobi away from him, He paused when he saw an unhappy Sasori staring at the sky.

"Hey Tobi..uhh...I hear Itachi has dangos in his room, he's probably eating it with Kisame right now" Pain said even though Itachi told him to keep it from Tobi due to previous horrible experiences.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier!" Tobi said as he ran to Itachi and Kisame's room.

Pain sighed.  
>He then went and approached Sasori.<p>

"Sasori-san, what's wrong?" Pain asked

Sasori turned to him and said "Nothing."

"Stop lying Sasori-san, somethings wrong."

Sasori sighed.

"It's Deidara, He's on a date with Hidan."

"So?"

"So, it's Hidan, you know how he is."

"Yeah, but, I don't think that that's enough of reason for you to look so down"

"tsk. Believe what you want, I'm going to my room."

Pain sighed, 'How did I end up gathering such troublesome members' He thought.

* * *

><p>"We're here, yeah" Deidara said.<p>

"Th-thank Jashin." Hidan said panting.

"Yeah, yeah..." Deidara sat on the grass facing the waterfall "So what now? un."

"I don't know" Hidan replied and sat on the grass as well.

The two just stared at the waterfall quietly, until Hidan broke the silence.

"What do you think of Sasori-san?" Hidan asked.

"Huh? why ask that? un." Deidara replied with a question.

"just wondering"

"Well...he's a great partner, although his view on art is the complete opposite of mine, His passion is inspiring, yeah. And even though he keeps complaining, always saying things like 'Don't keep me waiting, or Don't take too long, hurry up, I hate to be kept waiting..blah blah, He's pretty calm and patient when it comes to his puppetry, yeah, un."

"You must really like him then, say Deidara...did you ever think of considering him being...oh i don't know...your lover?"

Deidara turned slightly pink "W-why ask a question like that? un."

"Oh just curious.."

"W-well, I never really thought about it but, If he asks me... I wouldn't mind, yeah, un."

"I see.."

"You won't tell him that, would you? un."

"Of course not.." Hidan said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, un."

"Alright, alright I'll keep my mouth shut." Hidan said as he lay on the grass "You know, aside from the long walking, this place is pretty relaxing, I should come here more often."

Silence.

"So Hidan, like anyone? un."

"What kind of absurd question is that!..?"

"Well, I was just wondering if an annoying psycho killer like you, is feeling for someone, yeah"

"I don't have time to like anyone!"

"Too busy minding other people's business is what you mean, un"

"Something like that.."

"So then what's your type? un."

"Umm..Immortal.. and Jashin praising of course!"

"There's no one else on earth thats like that except you, so aside from that what else do you like? un."

"tsk. Well i guess the person should have a smart mouth, and enjoy playing tricks on people...you know, that kind of stuff.."

"Of course...un" Deidara sighed.

Another moment of silence came.

Hidan was staring at Deidara who was sitting while watching the falls. 'He looks so at peace' He thought '...so beautiful'

"What are you staring at? un" Deidara interrupted Hidan's thoughts.

Hidan turned slightly pink "Umm..uh nothing...just wondering...what's your..umm..type?"

"Umm.. well aside from being artistic.."

'Sasori's got that down' Hidan thought

"I guess unpredictability is always interesting.." Deidara continued "Kind, caring, funny...umm...I would'nt mind if that person would have a smart mouth...and...well, good-looking, yeah"

"Wow, you require quite a lot for someone so cheap."

"I am most definitely not cheap! at least not as cheap as you! un."

"You're right...I'm not worth much.."

"Wait Hidan, I didn't mean to-"

"Jashin is! He deserves everything! and is worth every penny Kakuzu's has on him!"

'I should've known' Deidara thought.

A few minutes passed and all Deidara and Hidan had been talking about was the members within the Akatsuki.

"Yeah who does Pain think he is? always telling us what to do, he's no God, he's just some ordinary loner!"

"Yeah,un and why the hell did he let Tobi join? All that idiot knows how to do is escape! un."

Hidan and Deidara laughed.

"This was fun, un" Deidara stated "but we should go, it's late"

"I don't feel like walking another 20 minutes, Can't you just do your little bird clay things?"

"They're not 'little clay bird things'! un., they're ART!"

"Yeah, yeah just do it"

"Fine...un"

Hidan just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_**_Next Chapter_: **D__on't ge__t mad Sasori-san_

_So what do you thinK? review please thanks :] _


	3. Don't be mad Sasori san

**Note:** _Sorry about the Kisame situation in the first chapter, I forgot that he likes to eat fish…cause he's half shark, but lets just say Kisame don't wanna eat his __friends/ Just doesn't like fish or any seafood, Once again, Sorry.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> _Don't be mad Sasori-san_

Deidara woke up, stretched his arms, yawned, stood up, then turned around facing an angry Sasori glaring at him.

"What's with the look? un."

"How was the date?" Sasori asked as he sat up.

"It was fun, yeah"

"Where did you go?"

"To the falls, 20 mins. from here that is if you walk, un."

"Anything odd happened?"

"Nope none."

"Oh, are you going out again?"

"So far, Hidan hasn't asked me out,un"

"I see..."

"So why am I getting an inspection huh? Sasori-danna? un."

"Im just curious, the date lasted quite long."

"I guess it did, sorry,un we lost track of time, and I didn't have a watch on me,yeah"

"At least now i know what to get on your b-day," Sasori said almost sarcastically.

"Haha danna, your too funny" Deidara said this 100% sarcastically "So you were really worried about huh, Sasori-danna, un"

"N-no! I was just curious!"

"Haha! your just too cute when you lie! un" Deidara said as he placed his hand on Sasori's forehead.

Sasori blushed.

"Wow, danna, I've never seen you blush before, yeah!"

Sasori blushed even more.

"Don't mess with me Deidara" Sasori said as he brushed Deidara's hand off.

"Heheh...See you later, danna, un" Deidara left.

Sasori sighed.

* * *

><p>Sasori went out to grab breakfast and on the table was Itachi and Hidan.<p>

"Hey there Sasori-san" Itachi greeted.

"Hey" Sasori greeted back and sat across Itachi.

"Why so glum?" Itachi asked.

"Probably regretting not admitting that he's in love with Deidara." Hidan smirked as he said this.

Itachi looked straight at Sasori "You're in what with who now?..!"

"W-wha? No I'm not!, Hidan just shut up!" Sasori demanded.

"Yeah it's true Itachi-san" Hidan continued speaking, ignoring Sasori "He didn't admit so he had to face the consequences."

"What consequences?" Itachi asked.

"Hidan! Shut the fuck up!" Sasori glared at Hidan.

"Seeing Deidara, with me, on a date." Hidan continued speaking, still ignoring Sasori "He was probably so jealous it made him glum."

"So thats how it is huh..." Itachi noted to himself.

"Hidan! shut your goddamned mouth!" Sasori demanded once more. "tsk. You just ruined my day, I'm leaving." Sasori went back to his room.

"You're right Hidan, he is in love." Itachi confirmed.

"See..." Hidan bragged "What about you? you also look like shit."

"Nah...it's nothing, just that Tobi ate all the dangos I had yesterday, I don't know how he found out, but it happened."

"Sucks for you" Hidan said.

* * *

><p>When Sasori reached his room, He saw Pain discussing something with Deidara.<p>

Later in his room.

"What was Pain-sama talking about awhile ago?" Sasori asked.

"He said that tomorrow we're leaving for a mission, un" Deidara replied.

"Thats good news, we haven't had any missions assigned in awhile."

"Don't get your hopes up, it's just some long child's play mission, un"

"Why what are the details?"

"Gathering intel on the _Nanabi _(_7 tails_) un"

"Thats it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Since you said it'll be long, we better gets some rest tonight."

* * *

><p>'That moment...Deidara was so...calm...so... Ahhh! what the fuck am I thinking! No way am I falling for that annoying blonde!' Hidan tugged his hair at this thought.<br>"Aah! No Fucking Way!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, I swear if your going to make more noise I'm going to sew your mouth shut." Kakuzu said bluntly.

"See if I care!" Hidan left the room and slammed the door behind him.

'That Kakuzu, always making threats! I feel like shoving my scythe in his ass!' Hidan cursed in his mind.

"Hey there Hidan" a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh, it's you, puppet"

"Stop calling me that, you immortal freak, don't think I've forgiven you for this morning"

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you if you keep calling me Immortal freak, and you deserved what happened this morning, I don't need your forgiveness anyway!."

Glares were exchanged.

"Anyway, where you headin'?" Hidan spoke.

"Outside, to my workspace, I need to gussy up my puppets and sharpen my weapons."

"Puppets? Weapons? have you been assigned to a mission?"

"Yeah, A long one, Deidara and I are heading out tomorrow, anyways got to go."

Sasori left.

'You and Deidara huh..' Hidan thought.

* * *

><p>At night.<p>

"So are you all set for tomorrow, un?" Deidara asked.

"Of course I am, what about you? did you pack up enough clay this time? or did you just bring one pouch again?"

"One pouch IS enough clay, yeah... this mission is nothing anyways!"

"tsk. Fine but don't blame me if you run out of clay."

"Yeah yeah.."

* * *

><p>"But leader-sama!" Hidan cried out. "I have to be in this mission! it's important!"<p>

"No" Pain said bluntly.

"Come on!"

"No"

"tsk. I Beg you!..k-...ki-...kind...tr-...true...g-...God."

Pain smirked "That important huh...Oh well...since I'm such a kind true God"

"Don't push it."

"I suppose I can't say No.."

Hidan smirked.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

"You ready?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah I double checked, un"

"You ought to have.."

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice joined into the conversation.

"Hidan what are you doing here? un"

"I'm coming with you, leaders orders" Lie.

"What now!..?"

"Yeah..." Hidan smirked "Don't be mad, Sasori-san"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_What happened on the mission?_  
><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _FLASHBACK! scenes on the mission!_

Review! Favorite! Thanks!


	4. FLASHBACK! scenes on the mission!

**Note:** _Kisame situation cleared! xD_

**PS:** _Takigakure's villagers and shinobi don't know who the Akatsuki is, since the 7-tails is one of the first Jinchuriki's they captured._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> _FLASHBACK! Scenes on the mission!_

"That was the longest and most boring mission I have ever been assigned to" Hidan complained. 'Even though it was worth it' He thought.

Sasori and Deidara just gave him a 'your-so-annoying-just-shut-the-hell-up' side glare.

"What?-"

Hidan was cut off by Pain.

"Did you gather any information about the Nanabi?"

"We gathered information alright, but I don't know about useful." Sasori replied.

"Well?" Pain questioned.

"The Jinchuriki is a kunoichi from Takigakure, Her name's Fū, She has mint green hair and orange eyes, and...She loathes humanity due to being neglected and hated by her village." Sasori replied.

"Thats it?" Sasori nodded "What the fuck have you 3 been doing?" Pain questioned.

"Leader-sama, it's all Hidan's fault" Sasori stated.

"Why? What did he do?"

"Well.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback.<em>**

_"Alright! Where do we go first? un" Deidara asked._

_"I know, how about we go to their Jashin Temple?" Hidan suggested._

_"No one wants to go there" Sasori declined his request._

_"Too bad! we're already here!" Hidan turned left and entered the Temple._

_Sasori sighed._

_"Eh? danna, this mission is gonna take longer than we thought huh..un"_

_"I guess so.."_

_A few minutes later Sasori and Deidara followed Hidan inside._

_"You shut your fucking mouth! non-believers like you should stay the fuck away from here!" Hidan yelled._

_"Oh really? This Jashin freak your talking about is nothing but a fat lie, just like all the other Gods! Only our God is what is true!" The man said._

_Hidan punched him_

_"You're disrespecting Lord Jashin in his own temple...why you despicable...You should be punished."_

_Hidan reached for his scythe, but someone grabbed his arm._

_"Hidan, no need to waste our time on this lowlife, un...lets just leave."_

_Hidan's faced softened. Sasori didn't fail to notice._

_"tsk. whatever." Hidan pulled his arm away._

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

><p>"The man Hidan punched, He happened to be one of Takigakure's elders...also Shibuki's (<em>Current leader of Takigakure) <em>uncle, So Hidan was imprisoned for 3 days, and Deidara and I had to do community work for not stopping him in time." Sasori explained.

"Hidan, reckless as always" Pain stated.

"tsk. That bastard deserved it! In fact, he deserved more of what true Jashinism is! I should have killed him! no wonder why Kakuzu is so fucked up! that village sucks!" Hidan said.

"You should've killed him, but you didn't, Deidara stopped you." Pain said "It's unusual for you to be so obedient Hidan."

Hidan pinkened "N-no, I was just...uh...um..."

Sasori stared at him.

"Anyways, that info will have to do for now, you may leave" Pain stated.

"Ok." Sasori and Deidara said simultaneously and left.

"Umm...yeah...right" Hidan followed.

* * *

><p>Deidara and Sasori's room<p>

"Aah...finally were back, un" Deidara sighed.

"Trust me, I'm happier than you are, I couldn't spend another day with Hidan, all his Jashin this Jashin that, I swear i could've killed him." Sasori complained.

"I don't know about killing but, i could've bombed him once or twice, yeah"

Sasori glared at him.

"So what now, do you have a thing for Hidan?"

Deidara pinkened "Wha-what are you talking about? un"

"How does this sound like, 'Aah...Hidan-chan, you're so kawaii...and masculine...I wish I had a boyfriend like you!" Sasori mocked.

Deidara turned tomato red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

"_Finally free..., this was all you're fault Hidan." Sasori stated._

_"tsk. that son of a bitch deserved it, anyways, lets drink some saké, I'm beat." Hidan said_

_At the Bar._

_Hidan, Sasori and Deidara sat down at the booth Sasori, beside Deidara, Hidan infront of them._

_"Three of your best sakés please!" Hidan ordered._

_"No, just two, I'm not drinking." Sasori informed._

_"Not drinking? then why did you come with?"_

"To make sure you and Deidara don't do anything stupid."

_Hidan smirked. "You mean like sex?"_

_Sasori glared at him._

_"Don't worry Sasori-danna" Deidara said "There's no way we'd do that, yeah"_

_"Ruining-the-moment much, and geez Deidara-chan, don't turn me down yet." Hidan stated._

_Sasori started to act uninterested due to his jealousy._

_"Then I'll turn you down later, un" Deidara said "There's no way I'm doing 'it' with you, un"_

_Drinks arrived._

_"tsk. you really don't know how to play-along.." Hidan drank his shot "Keep 'em coming!"_

_A few hours later._

_Deidara and Hidan were drunk, and Sasori was just reading a 'how-to-make-puppets' book, not that he didn't know how to, He just figured it was more interesting than listening to Hidan and Deidara talking in third person._

_His attention was caught when Hidan and Deidara stood up and started hugging eachother._

_"Aah...Hidan-chan your so kawaii...and masculine, I wish I had a boyfriend like you! un"_

_Sasori's eye twitched._

_"You too Dei-chan! in fact I soo wanna kiss you right now!"_

_Sasori grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them out._

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

><p>"That doesn't count! un" Deidara yelled. "I was drunk, yeah!"<p>

"They say when your drunk, you're true feelings emerge." Sasori stated.

"Sasori-danna!, So I said that he was cute and masculine, It was nothing! un"

"It was definitely something, and besides you said you wanted a boyfriend just like him."

"Yeah, LIKE him, I don't mean him in general! un"

"Fine...whatever"

"Why are you asking me this anyway? are you jealous Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked bluntly.

"I-, Im Not." Sasori denied.

Deidara placed his arm around Sasori and patted his shoulder.

"Ok then, thats good, cause me and Hidan are going out again. un"

"What!..?"

"heheh... are you sure you're not jealous? un"

"Yes...tsk..."

"Heheh...Relax, I'm just kidding un."_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kitchen<p>

"Hey Kisame-san, Are there any bakudan (_Deidara's favorite food_) in the fridge? un" Deidara asked.

"I don't know, check. And if there are any shrimp , crab, or even fish, grap 'em for me." Kisame replied.

"Shrimp? crab? fish? I thought you hate those...yeah"

"I grew a sudden liking to it, in fact i like all seafood, except Shark, specifically Shark fin."

"Well good for you, un"

Deidara found a few bakudan, and some shrimp for Kisame. After they ate Kisame left, a few minutes later Hidan came in and sat infront of Deidara.  
>Deidara looked up and saw Hidan glaring at him.<p>

"Why are you looking at me like that? un" Deidara asked.

"Tell me Deidara, are you in love with Sasori?" Hidan asked.

Deidara blushed.

"I-I don't know, un"

"Since when?"

"I said I don't know!, i mean i don't think I know...un"

"Oh, cause you know to be honest, I was really jealous last night."

"Last night? un"

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback.<em>**

_Hot springs motel, room._

_Hidan was praying and Deidara was in Sasori's bed reading his books about puppets and eternal beauty._

_"I don't get it, Why do you like this crap? un"_

_"Because, they're about art, and don't call it crap."_

_"Art? you call this shit art? un"_

_"Deidara, I don't feel like arguing right now, we're going back to the hideout tomorrow, lets talk there."_

_"But i can't have you going around calling eternal beauty art! yeah!"_

_"It is"_

_"It's not! true art is fleeting! something that only lasts for a moment! un"_

_"That, is what you call an explosion, not art"_

_"It's the same thing! un" Deidara stood up on the bed. "Because...Art is an Explosion! yeah!" he said this arms wide open imitating the form of an explosion._

_"But art needs to be appreciated, no one can appreciate something that gone in the next second." Sasori jumped on to the bed, making Deidara lose his balance. Flump!_

_"Hey! could you guys shut up! someones praying here!- What the-?"_

_Hidan couldn't help but stare, Deidara was on top of Sasori, faces only inches apart, staring at each other...blushing._

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey! didn't we all agree to never speak of that again!...? yeah."<p>

"Yeah, but i just thought you should know."

"That you were jealous? of who? me or Sasori? un"

Before words came out of Hidan's mouth Zetsu and Tobi came in.

_'He's my best friend best of all best friends,__  
>do you have a best friend too?<br>It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
>Hey you should get a best friend too!-'<em>

Tobi stopped singing.

"Ooh..." he said teasingly "Hidan and Deidara sitting on a tree! K-Y-S-N? I mean, K-Y-S-Y-N-G!"

Before Tobi knew it Deidara was strangling him from the back.

"This time I'll make sure you die! un"

"Tobi, you should watch your words" White Zetsu said

"Unless you like getting strangled all the time" Black Zetsu said.

Zetsu tried to reach out for Tobi's sake, but before he knew it Deidara's foot was on his face, preventing him from coming any closer...and before they all knew it Hidan had already left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**

**Next Chapter:** _You kissed...HIM!..?_

_as usual Review! Fave! Subscribe! Alert! all those...hehe...Thanks!_

**PS:**_ Thanks for all the reviews they're all so AWESOME makes me smile everytime I look at it! thanks so much! I will try to keep it up!_


	5. You, Kissed! HIM?

**Note: **_Just to get this out, No one's heart will get broken in the end. No need to worry._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> _You Kissed…..HIM!..?_

Next Morning.

It was breakfast time, all the akatsuki members went down to eat, including Zetsu, cause Tobi begged him to, they all sat down and started eating.

"Isn't there any crab? i feel like eating crab." Kisame stated.

"No Kisame, you know, we can't just keep eating shrimp or crab or any kind of seafood, just because your taste buds got altered." Konan said.

Kisame pouted.

On the other side of the table.

"So Hidan, you didn't answer my question, you just left without notice, un" Deidara asked.

"What question?" Sasori asked as well.

"It's nothing to get curious over, just leave it" Hidan replied.

"If you say so, un"

"What question?" Sasori asked once more.

"It's nothing Sasori-danna, un"

Sasori glared at Hidan, kinda pissed, then turned back to Deidara.

"Since when were you so secretive Deidara? you used to tell me everything, in fact, you used to tell me too much things."

"heh...well...I asked Hida-"

Hidan shut his eyes afraid of Sasori's reaction, but then...

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wha-? Tobi! get off me now! un"

Tobi didn't, he just started rubbing his head on Deidara's chest, _catlike_.  
>He noticed dark aura coming from somewhere...He glanced at Sasori and all he saw was a demon giving him a death glare.<p>

"Sc-scary!" Tobi hid behind the door frame.

"Thanks Sasori-danna! un"

"Yeah...all hail the puppet!..." Hidan said in a kinda pissed off lazy sarcastic way.

"uhh...Hidan-san you're acting awfully weird today, yeah"

"It's nothing, just probably had a bad sleep, anyway, got to go..."

Hidan left it at that.

"Sasori-danna, uhh...as I was saying I asked Hidan who he was jelous of, you or me...you know...that incident during the last night of our mission, un"

Sasori blushed at the memory of that night but quickly faded when he realized Hidan wouldn't be jealous of Deidara, he wanted him.

"Deidara...what if he says he was jealous of me? what if he wanted to be in my place at that night?"

Deidara blushed, taken back a bit, "Well, uhh...why would he want that? heh...you know him, heh...un"

"I guess so, n-nevermind"

"Anyway, Hidan seems to be in bad shape, I'll check on him...bye Sasori my man...un"

"tsk." Sasori clenched his fist.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakuzu is Hidan in your room? un"<p>

"Now why would I know that? It's not like I give a damn about what he's doing or where he's at"

"Geez...relax I was just asking, un"

Deidara sighed and proceeded to go to Hidan's room.

_knock. knock._

"It's open..." It was Hidan.

Deidara entered the room, and saw two empty bottles of saké and Hidan laying on his bed, mumbling...

"He's so lucky...goo...or...im"

"You finished two bottles of saké in that little time? Hidan what the hell is wrong with you? un"

"Huh..?" Hidan faced Deidara "Oh...it's you blondiee..."

"Uhh...Yeah...un" Deidara sat next to Hidan.

"If you're here for the answer, It's Sasori..."

"Sasori? un"

"I'm jealous of him..."

Silence.

"You're in love with Sasori aren't you?" Hidan asked "for a long time now..."

"N-no I'm not, un"

"Stop lying" Hidan grabbed Deidara and pinned him on the bed "You and Sasori have to stop denying what is true..."

"Wha-?"

Hidan's lips brushed against Deidara's, Deidara, caught off guard, was staring at the ceiling, a few seconds later he closed his eyes and found himself kissing back.

* * *

><p>"You kissed who now!..?" Sasori yelled.<p>

"I didn't kiss anyone, he kissed me, un!" Deidara stated.

"But you kissed back!"

"I didn't mean to...un"

"But you did!"

"So I did! stop yelling!, un

"So what are you, dating now?"

"No...he was just drunk...yeah"

"You weren't, yet you kissed back.." Sasori looked away "I'm gonna go to the kitchen...want anything?"

"No, un"

"k"

Sasori left.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Kakuzu asked.<p>

"I kissed him" Hidan replied.

"What?"

"I kissed him!"

"That's not what i meant, but anyway, did he kiss back?"

"Yeah!"

"Really? cause I recall you saying you were drunk...maybe you were just imagining things..."

"Kakuzu! I remember everything, down to detail!"

"Why are you telling me this anyway? I don't give a shit about it"

"tssk...whatever I'm headin' out"

Hidan left the room and turned to a corner.

"Oh, hey it's you puppet..."

Sasori gave him a death glare "I see your back to your old self"

"heh...So you know..."

"tsk. Just leave me alone"

Hidan catched up to him and whispered "Sasori-san...do you wanna know what Deidara's lips taste like?"

Sasori paused for a second "tssk. Stay away" Sasori shoved Hidan off and walked towards the kitchen.

Hidan smirked. "For whats worth, He is a great, kisser"

Sasori clenched his fist and walked faster.

* * *

><p>At night.<p>

"Sasori-danna, are you mad? un"

"Why would I be?"

"...N-nevermind...un"

"...Hidan said your a great kisser..."

Deidara blushed lightly so Sasori couldn't see, cause yeah, he knew...he knew what was causing him to be mad and why.

"he did huh? uhh...Sasori-danna are you in love with someone? un"

Sasori was surprised by his question "Why are you asking me that?"

"Cause, maybe it has something to do with your mood...after Hidan kissed me...un"

"Are you assuming I'm in love with you?"

"Not exactly, I assumed you were in love with either me or Hidan...but now that you just mentioned me...are you? un"

"Deidara, you're too straight forward, of course not."

"Ohh...uhh...now that that's been cleared up lets sleep un"

They shut off the lights, lay on their beds, and started to sleep, But Deidara didn't, He was awake all night, the pain was too great.

'How could he deny something right before his eyes?' He wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_**Next Chapter:**_ _Operation Make Sasori Jealous!_

_Review? Fave? Subscribe? Alert? :]_


	6. Operation, Make Sasori Jealous!

**IMPORTANT note:** _The next Chapter will be updated in around 4-5 days, that's why this update was quick, I know the wait is quite long but I have school camping for 3 days, but don't worry, as soon as I get back, I will try to start immediately. Thanks for your patience.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>Operation Make Sasori Jealous!_

_knock. knock._

He didn't know how he got there, but he found himself knocking on Hidan's door, Seeking for help...

_creek._

The door flung open.

"What are you doing here?" Hidan asked, hair all messed-up and shirt unbuttoned, he just woke up. "Want some more kisses?"

_Smack!_

Deidara slapped Hidan's head " Of course not! un"

"Didn't you enjoy it the last time?"

Deidara blushed "I-it's not that...I-I...that's not the point! un"

_Smack!_

Deidara hit him again.

"Stop that...So why are you here?"

"Umm...uh...is Kakuzu there? un"

"Yeah, but he's asleep"

"Can we talk outside? un"  
><em><br>_"Uhh...sure...why are you getting all secretive-? ah, wait...Is this about Sasori?...you want me to help you with him?"

Deidara blushed "H-how did you know? un"

"My senses are telling me so...wait, you're asking me, the one who kissed you, the one you kissed back...to help you with another guy?"

"Uhh...yeah...un"

Hidan looked at him weird "Dei-chan...You're really hurting me in the place where it aches" Hidan said in a sarcastic, teasing way.

"Come on please...? un"

"Kiss me"

"huh?...No! un"

"I kiss you, you kiss back?"

"No, un"

Hidan pinned him to a wall and kissed him anyway.

Deidara shoved him off lightly, enough to stop him from kissing him.

"Now, help me! kissing won't help! un"

"Stop being a bitch Deidara, It's harder than it looks...not the kissing...the helping...but kissing is kinda the helping...what I mean is kissing will help, in front of no one it doesn't...but in front of Sasori...It's a win and win"

"You want to make Sasori no danna jealous of us, that way we all gain something? un"

"Yeah, You gain Sasori he gains you and I get to own you for a few days..." Hidan smirked.

"No, un"

"Come on...you want him don't you?"

"Yeah..but.."

"So it's settled then, you're officially mine for the next few days!"

"Wait, ever since that kiss yesterday...you stopped acting weird, Hey! did you plan that? was that all an act?...! un"

"Don't spoil the moment, Dei-chan..."

* * *

><p>Dinning Room.<p>

"He's your boyfriend now? really?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah" Hidan pulled Deidara over to his side.

"Since when?" Konan asked.

"This morning...Deidara asked me to be his boyfriend"

"Who asked who now!...? un"

"Oh hey Sasori-san!" Tobi called out as he saw Sasori coming in with coffee in his hands "Have you heard the news? Deidara and Hidan are in a relationship!"

Sasori spit out his coffee "What!..?"

"Yeah, apparently Deidara asked Hidan to be his boyfriend..." Itachi said.

"Deidara was the one who asked?"

"Seems so, Yes" White Zetsu said.

"tsk. whatever" Sasori faced Deidara "Just don't bring him to our room"

Deidara clenched his fist "Hidan...chan...lets eat somewhere else...your room maybe? un"

"Sure..." Hidan smirked.

"No" Kakuzu said.

Hidan's smirk faded "What do you mean No?...? don't act like you fuckin' own the room!"

"75% of it is mine, so you do as I say" Kakuzu stated.

"75%...!..? when did we agree on that!..?"

"Ever since you brought a guy we just met, made out with him, and used him for one of your extremely long rituals"

Silence.

"Well that's not gonna happen again! and besides, I wouldn't use Deidara for one of my extremely _important _rituals!"

"but you would make out with him"

Silence.

Everyone was chuckling a bit, except for Sasori of course, and Deidara, who was blushing out of embarrassment.

"Ugh...whatever you son of a bitch! we're still going!" Hidan grabbed Deidara and left the room, after that all eyes were set on Sasori who, in their eyes, seems to be releasing some dark aura filled with hate, jealousy, and intent to kill.

* * *

><p>At Hidan's room.<p>

"So, back at the dinning room, you seemed to be really pissed when Sasori acted like he didn't care, that we were in a relationship" Hidan said

"It's nothing, it's just that he soo..."

"Stubborn?"

"uhh...Yeah, un"

"So stubborn that you think he deserves to see you and me in a relationship?"

"Wha-? are you some kind of mind reader or something? are you from the Yamanaka clan? have you been lying to us all this time? un"

Hidan took a moment to reply cause he was so dumbfounded by Deidara's question.

"M-man... Sasori's really got you messed up! of course I'm not from the Yamanaka clan!"

"Oh...uhh...anyway is this plan of yours working? un"

"Yeah, but it's not that effective, the only time it will be, is when we kiss in front of him!"

"No way, un...this is just one of your tricks, and no way am I kissin' you again! yeah"

"Oh come on, admit it, you enjoyed the kisses I've given you!"

"tsk. your enjoying this aren't you, un"

"If I didn't I wouldn't do it"

"Look, I appreciate you helping me but just stop with the kissing! un"

"But why? I like it, and we both know you like it as well" Hidan moved to Deidara's side.

"Back off, un" Deidara pushed him lightly.

"Why would I do that? you see...I really...love...you"

"You what!..? un"

"It's true..."

Deidara stared at him for a moment...

"Aah! don't say shit like that now! ,un"

"Why?" Hidan smirked "Am I making you doubt your deep felt love for your danna?" Hidan said teasingly.

Deidara blushed "Stop playing with me! un"

"haha! your too easy!"

* * *

><p><em>bang. bang. bang. bang. bang.<em>

Sasori banged his head on the table repeatedly.

'How could Deidara fall for him?' he thought 'Why am I such an Idiot! allowing Hidan to do his dirty work! I feel like killing myself! and bringing him down with me! ughh... Deidara how could you fall for such an ass!..?"  
>"Ugh...my head" Sasori said.<p>

"There's no reason for your head not to hurt, You've been banging it for five minutes now, un"

"Huh?...!...How long have you been standing there...?"

"6 minutes, yeah"

"So you saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah pretty much, un"

"I must've looked real stupid."

"You did, un...but why did you do that?"

"No reason, I just have a lot of stuff on mind"

Deidara sat next to him "Like, what kinds of stuff? un"

"Uhh...it's just my Kazekage puppet, I accidentally dropped it on our mission...he looks real fucked up"

"Uhuh..." Deidara doubted "What's wrong with it? un"

"Umm...It's arms and legs looks like it's been dislocated, uhh...a couple of cracks and holes...and the mouth is gone...it uhh...got lost..."

"Really now? mind if I take a look? un"

"Yes, i would mind"

"I knew it you liar! un, be honest, what were you thinking about? un"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then let me see your said 'fucked up puppet' un"

"Fine, I was lying"

"See, it doesn't hurt to admit, un...so what were you really thinking about? un"

"You see, my uhh...stuff got stolen last night I was just thinking how to get them back"

_sigh._ Deidara faced palmed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Next Chapter:_

_ Confrontation, I admit it!  
><em>_  
>Yes it's exactly as it sounds, Sasori finally admits it! what is Deidara's reaction? more importantly what is Hidan's reaction?<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to wait 4-5 days for that...LoL I'm sorry! please forgive me!<br>But It'll be long, I can promise you that...and don't forget to Watch the new Naruto episode this Thursday! :] _

_**for the meantime, review and fave. Thanks!**_

**_Special Shout out to the following: _**_Kakashi__ Forever, DeidaraUlquiorra, EmmarieID, Ms. Feisty, jisko2ijsko, madin456 and The Time Has Come  
>for each giving me two or more reviews, Thanks so Much!<br>_


	7. Confrontation, I Admit it!

**Note: **_I updated ASAP! btw...did you see the latest episode? episode 213? wasn't it sad? :[  
>anyway RR thanks!  
>Also...This is the LAST CHAPTER of Admit it the next chapter is kinda like the introduction of the sequel, yes, your right...there's a sequel...more information on my profile.<em>

* * *

><p>Living room.<p>

All the Akatsuki members were present.

Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu were playing cards.

Pain, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi were having a meeting.

Sasori was watching TV while beside him Deidara and Hidan were talking.

"Hey, Why is Tobi part of their meeting? un, he can't talk shit, he has no place there...yeah" Deidara questioned.

"Maybe their finally taking care of his shitty, reckless actions and blabber mouth" Hidan said.

"Nope" Itachi said from afar "They're talking, or planning about the Akatsuki's next move"

Sasori looked at Itachi "Are you serious? Tobi is a part of that discussion? I mean, we don't even let him join when we discuss about the food."

"Yeah, but Pain himself said so..." Itachi stated.

"Who would've thought..." Sasori turned back to the TV

"Dei-chan!"

Sasori turned to where the voice was coming from 'tsk. Hidan' He thought.

"I'm tired!" Hidan stated as he placed both arms around Deidara's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Deidara looked down at Hidan and glared at him, thought he made sure Sasori wouldn't see...Hidan just smirked at him.

Sasori clenched his fist with his eyes straight on the TV trying not to glance at them.

"Dei-chan..." Hidan looked up at Deidara, who was looking down at him as well "You're so cute..." Hidan said as he brushed his fingers through Deidara's hair.

Deidara blushed.

Sasori saw this...He stood up, walked over to Kisame and the others "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all" Kisame said.

back with Deidara and Hidan,

"heh...Sasori's jealousy meter is quite low..."

Deidara sighed as he looked at Sasori with guilty eyes.

* * *

><p>At night. In front of Hidan's room.<p>

"Hidan-san, Maybe we should stop this, un"

"Stop what?"

"Your plan...un"

"Why all of the sudden!...?"

"I just can't stand seeing Sasori getting hurt, and more than that, I'm the one hurting him, un"

"But you want him! You said so yourself!"

"Yeah but, if it means to hurt him...i wouldn't wanna have him...un"

"Right...it's just all about Sasori isn't it?"

"W-wait, I didn't-"

"Nevermind, just have him your own way, I'm out" Hidan went in his room and shut the door.

"Hidan, I didn't mean to-" i-it's just that-" Deidara talked to him through the door.

"You love Sasori, I get it, so, just do what you have to do..."

"Hidan I-" Deidara figured it wouldn't help so he just left it.

"So are you two breaking up?" Itachi asked leaning not too far from Hidan's door. "Or, My guess is you were never together..."

"Uh...uh...I-Itachi-san? h-how long have you been standing there?...? un"

"Quite some time now..."

"Y-you heard? un"

Itachi nodded

"A-all of it?"

Itachi nodded again.

Deidara felt a tear run down his cheek.

Itachi's eyes widened, he had never seen Deidara cry before...He went closer...

"Don't worry Deidara-san" Itachi wiped Deidara's tear "You'll get what you want somehow...without hurting anyone..." Itachi smiled at him.

Deidara smiled back

"You won't tell anyone about this right? un"

"My lips are sealed"

Deidara smiled again.

* * *

><p>Morning. Sasori's workspace.<p>

_bang. bang. bang. bang._

Sasori banged his head.

'How can I focus on my puppets, if all Deidara's been focussing on is Hidan?' He thought 'This is driving me mad!...ugh...I have to continue with my puppets...' He held two pieces in the air 'Now what goes with this again?...Ah! nevermind!' He threw the pieces back to the table 'Ugh...I have to stop hitting my head like that' He placed his hand on his head '...ugh...and I'm hungry' He stood up and head for the kitchen.

Kitchen.

"Don't worry Dei-san, It'll be alright" Itachi stood up and placed his hand on Deidara's head "See you later" He smiled.

"Thanks for listening Itachi-san, un" Deidara smiled as well.

"Am I missing something?" Sasori asked.

"Oh..uh...Sasori-san...un"

"I'm gonna go..." Itachi left.

"What was that all about?" Sasori asked.

"N-Nothing important, un"

"Really? you're keeping secrets from me again?"

"tsk...At least I'm not lying, un"

"Lying? since when have I lied to you?"

"The puppet thing yesterday, yeah"

"You mean last afternoon? I was telling the truth, My stuff went stolen and I was thinking how to-"

"get it back, I know, un"

Silence.

"Ok fine...so it wasn't 100% true...I just couldn't-"

"Tell the truth, right? un"

Sasori frowned.

"I-...nevermind...So uhh...what's up with you and Hidan?"

'You just had to remind me' Deidara thought.

"We're fine...un"

"So it's true? were you really the one who asked Hidan to be your boyfriend?"

"Something like that..un"

"Why?"

"Listen danna, I don't really wanna talk about Hidan right now...un"

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"Something like that, un"

Sasori pouted.

"So anyway, what was Itachi doing here? what was He talking about?"

"Just about Hidan, yeah"

"Why? What about him?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, un"

Silence.

"Sorry Sasori-danna, I'm just not feeling too good, please don't take it seriously...un"

"It's fine"

Deidara leaned on the table, crossed his arms, and buried his face.

_footsteps._

"Oh...So you're both here "

Deidara and Sasori looked up, It was Hidan.

Deidara hid his face in his arms.

Sasori looked at him with pity

"Don't mind me, I'm just passing by to grab a snack after all..." Hidan said.

Sasori glared at Hidan.

"What did you do to Deidara?"

"W-" Before Hidan could complete his sentence Deidara interrupted him.

"He did nothing wrong, It was all me, un"

Sasori and Hidan looked at him with sad eyes.

Deidara stood up "If anyone needs me, ill be by the river, un" Deidara left.

"Deidara's so-"

Sasori was about to speak until Hidan grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"You Idiot!" Hidan yelled "Why can't you just fucking admit that you in love with Deidara!...? I know you are! even the others! Heck, even Deidara knows! Stop being such a pussy! just tell him the truth!"

Sasori scoffed "What the fuck is your problem!..? I told you from the start, I have nothing to admit! You can believe what you want! but like I said! I have no such feelings for that brat!"

Hidan's fist and Sasori's jaw met.

"You really think so huh? Didn't you feel your heart aching when you found out that me and Deidara were in a relationship!...? Didn't you feel it when you found out I kissed him and he kissed back!...? Stop being so stubborn! tsk. It's not even worth it anymore..."

Hidan let go of Sasori and left.

Sasori just stayed there, sitting, hugging his knees, burying his face.

* * *

><p>By the river.<p>

"Deidara-san..." Hidan called out.

Deidara looked up "What is it? un"

"I'm Sorry...I-I punched Sasori..."

"You What!...? Why!..? un"

"It was probably none of my business but he really pissed me off..."

"I-Is he alright?...? Is he bleeding?...? un"

"No...I-I just wanted to get his attention..."

"Hidan I have to go, un" Deidara stood up "I have to see if he's alright, yeah"

"Yeah, sure, I'll uh...be right here..."

"Thanks, un"

Deidara left

* * *

><p>Deidara and Sasori's room<p>

_creek._

"I thought you were here" Deidara said "You weren't in the kitchen when I checked, un"

"Oh...It's you..." Sasori held an ice pack to his jaw.

"Does it hurt? un"

"Just a little, When Hidan punched me, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, It was obvious he held back...probably has something to do with you"

Deidara sat next to him "May I see?" Deidara moved Sasori's hand away to take a better look, He carefully caressed his cheek, Sasori blushed.

"A-ow"

"Sorry! un" Deidara moved his hand away.

"N-No it's not that! It's just my neck, Hidan pulled me quite hard"

"Oh..." Deidara chuckled. "So uh...what did Hidan talk to you about? un"

Sasori looked down.

"I'm not so sure myself..."

"Well, what did he say? un"

"He said that I was stubborn, that I should just tell the truth..."

"H-Hidan said that? un"

"Yeah...why? what about it?"

"I just never thought he'd say something like that after our fight...-ah Sasori-danna, just wait, I'll be back in a few...un"

"Hidan?"

"Yeah, un, I'll be quick...yeah"

Deidara left.

'So this was the aching Hidan was talking about...' Sasori thought.

* * *

><p>By the River.<p>

"Hidan-san!" Deidara called out.

"Oh...Blondie...your back...so is Sasori alright?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah...but he said you pulled him kinda hard...it hurt,un"

"Oh...Hahah...Sorry 'bout that"

"It's fine...So uh...Sasori told me what you said...un"

"Really? He didn't hesitate or something?"

"Well...he wasn't specific...but I kinda got a clue...un"

"So the banana still didn't peel off eh?"

"Banana? Uh...Yeah...I guess so...un...but it's fine, let him take as much time as he needs...yeah"

"Deidara..." Hidan went in front of him "He shouldn't take too long...No man alive could resist you after all..." Hidan smiled.

Deidara blushed.

Hidan closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Deidara's

Deidara kissed back and deepened the kiss.

Hidan pulled away.

"You kissed back, I didn't expect that.."

Deidara chuckled "Like you said, It shouldn't take Sasori too long...So this'll probably be our last kiss un" He smiled.

Hidan laughed "Heheh...You're actually right for once..."

"Once? your kidding right? Im-...Oh Shit! I gotta go! I promised danna I'd be quick...umm -ah bye Hidan-san! un" Deidara ran as he waved at Hidan.

Hidan waved back and smiled.

* * *

><p>"You're 'quick' was really long...Don't say stuff you don't mean...I hate waiting.."<p>

"danna...I uh...Sorry...you know I'm bad with time, un"

"Which is precisely why I'm buying you a watch for your birthday"

Deidara chuckled and lay on his bed.

_sigh._

Deidara sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Sasori turned to his right and gazed at Deidara.

"So you probably know what Hidan really said..."

"Uh...yeah...un"

"Do you think it's true?"

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Why are you asking me that? un"

"Just wondering..."

"Well, I can't really answer that...What about you? do you think it's true? un"

Sasori blushed.

"I-I don't know...but he has a point..."

Deidara turned to him with a shocked expression.

"So, he could be right...maybe I am in love with you..."

Silence.

Deidara chuckled "So it finally sank in huh..? un"

Sasori smiled, pleased with Deidara's reaction "Tell me Deidara, Why did you wait so long just for me to admit?"

"Well, cause I thought that maybe...in the future...we might have some trouble being honest with each other...it could affect our relationship, I mean...I've been honest with you ever since we became partners...I just wanted you to be honest with me as well...un"

"I see..."

* * *

><p>"This is all happening so fast! So you two are in a relationship now?" Konan asked.<p>

"I suppose..." Sasori answered.

"Wait, Deidara, I thought you were with Hidan..." Kisame questioned.

"They probably broke up" Sasori replied.

"So soon?" Kisame questioned again

"Uh...about that..." Deidara looked at Sasori "That was all a plan to get you to admit...heh...un"

"What!..? you mean Hidan never had any feelings for you?..?"

"I'm not sure he never had any but-"

"And you played with me like a toy!..?" Sasori turned away, crossed his arms and pouted.

"Danna?"

Sasori ignored him

"Hey! listen to me! un"

Sasori continued to ignore him

Deidara scoffed and pulled Sasori's arm

"Hey! What are you-!..?"

Deidara kissed him, Sasori's eyes widened

"Well that was quicker than I thought" Hidan said as he reached the room "It's a good thing Deidara gave me a last kiss awhile ago"

Sasori pulled away "What!..?"

"Uhh...um...heh..." Deidara mumbled.

Hidan placed his arm around Sasori "Heh! I'm just messing with ya!" Hidan winked at Deidara

Deidara smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_Next chapter will be short since it's only an Intro for the sequel...but still read cause it still has SasoxDei and HidaxDei!  
>Review please thanks! <em>

**PS: **_When Hidan said "So the banana still didn't peel off eh?" It means Sasori still didn't tell the truth...The Banana skin is the Lie and the actual Banana is the Truth...so meaning he still didn't reveal the truth._


	8. Officially Mine, For Now

**Note: **_Even if it's short...R/R!  
><em>**PS:**_ Go to my profile to get more information on my upcoming stories.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>cring. cring.<em>

"Ugh..." Deidara stretched his arm and shut of the alarm clock.

"That thing is really annoying eh?" Sasori said from behind Deidara and placed his arm around his waist.

"Good morning Sasori-danna, un"

"Morning" Sasori crawled up to Deidara and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Deidara smiled.

"We should go to the kitchen, I'm hungry, un" Deidara stood up.

"Uh, yeah...go ahead I'll rest for a little while longer"

"Ok, un"

* * *

><p>Kitchen.<p>

_bam!_

_munch. munch. munch._

Hidan slammed the fridge's door open and ate all the chips he could find.

"What the hell are you doing, un?"

_munch-  
><em>  
>"Heh? Oh, you..." Hidan stuffed the trash back into the fridge.<p>

"Konan's gonna kill you if she finds that, yeah"

"Like I care."

"So...uh...just why were you doing that? un"

"No reason really...just hungry.."

"Oh, un"

"Wanna hear a story?"

"Um...ok...i guess, un"

"Last night I was just walking down the hall, heading to the kitchen to grab a drink..."

"And then? un" an interested Deidara asked.

"I heard a strange noise...It went something like 'Oh...Deidara...uh...uh...Sasori-danna...'" Hidan mocked.

Deidara turned tomato red.

_smack!  
><em>  
>He hit Hidan.<p>

"You eavesdropper!" Deidara yelled "Don't listen to stuff you shouldn't hear! un"

"Hahaha! What can I say? Oh -ah maybe we should ask leader to soundproof the hideout! o-or maybe get earplugs for every Akatsuki member!"

"Stop it! un"

Sasori walked in

"You two are so noisy"

Deidara went red once more with the thought of he and Sasori in bed last night.

"S-sasori-danna he.." Deidara pointed to Hidan "eavesdropped on us last night, un"

"L-last night?" Sasori went red "You son of a bitch!" Sasori went over to Hidan and tried to strangle him, but failed.

Konan, Zetsu and Tobi went in.

"What's with all the racket?" Black Zetsu asked.

"By the looks of it they're talking about last night." White Zetsu stated.

"Last night?" Konan asked.

"Yes, it was so noisy in Sasori and Deidara-sempai's room! Tobi couldn't sleep!" Tobi complained

Konan pinkened and chuckled "So they already did 'it' huh..." Konan chuckled more.

Sasori and Deidara were so red the others could almost feel the heat.

Kisame and Itachi walked in.

"Sasori and Deidara look hot" Kisame stated "I mean not hot, hot...i mean like literally hot."

"Oh they're fine" Hidan said teasingly "They're just embarrassed of the little incident last night."

"What incident?" Kisame asked.

The other members who knew giggled.

"Well-"

Deidara ran to him and covered his mouth "Hidan don't you dare tell them! un"

Hidan scoffed and removed Deidara's hand like it was nothing, then wrapped his arm around Deidara.

"Dei-chan, maybe we too could do 'it' sometime..." Hidan smirked.

Kisame's eyes widened "They did 'it'?"

"Mm..hmm..." Hidan nodded

Kisame stared into space.

Sasori put one hand on Deidara's shoulder, the other on Hidan's, He shoved Hidan off and pulled Deidara towards him

"No way in hell is he doing 'it' with you"

Hidan smirked "but why not? don't be so selfish Sasori-san! let's share him!"

Sasori glared at him "No!"

As Sasori and Hidan continued arguing, Deidara glance over to Itachi who was leaning by the doorway gazing at him with bedroom eyes.

Deidara looked away, and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_Check my profile for release date of the sequel and more. Review please thanks!_


	9. Thanks! Author's Note

Author's Note: July 8, 2011

Thnx for all the wonderful reviews, geez it's like I can't wait to get to the computer to see your reviews, they really make my day, especially those who comment on every single chapter, The sequel would've been out by the time you read this, I hope you read that too, Here's a list of my ongoing and upcoming stories:

**1. ****_Admit it:_**_ Complete__  
><em>**_Chapters: _**_8__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasoxDei HidaxDei__  
><em>**_Genre: _**_Romance/Humor__  
><em>**_Rating:_**_ T__  
><em>**_World: _**_Anime__  
><em>**_Summary: _**_Sasori just won't admit that he liked Deidara in 'that way'.Hidan tries to get Sasori jealous 'for his own good'.But when pursuing his plan, Hidan learned more about the blonde than he should have and, falls for him? Sasori won't go down without a fight._

**2. **_**Would you still leave?: **__Complete__  
><em>**_Chapters: _**_One-shot__  
><em>**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Drama__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasuxNaru NaruxSasu__  
><em>**_Rating: _**_K+__  
><em>**_World: _**_Anime__**  
><strong>_**_Summary: _**_Naruto reminisces about the times when Sasuke showed affection to him, and the shocking night Sasuke kissed him._

**3. **_**In the Middle Again**_ **(**_**Sequel to Admit it**_**): **_  
><em>**_Chapters: _**_Currently: 2__**  
><strong>_**_Genre: _**_Romance/Humor__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasoxDei ItaxDei__  
><em>**_Rating: _**_T__  
><em>**_World: _**_Anime__  
><em>**_Summary: _**_Sasori and Deidara had just gotten together, and yet Deidara's having questionable feelings about Itachi. Will he ignore his feelings or confront it? even if it means breaking his current relationship?_

**4. **_Unreleased__  
><em>**_Release Date: _**_July 30, 2011__  
><em>**_Genre: _**_Romance/Drama__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasuxNaru ItaxNaru__  
><em>**_Rating: _**_T__  
><em>**_World: _**_AU (High School)__  
><em>**_Summary: _**_Naruto considers Sasuke as a friend even if Sasuke doesn't. As Naruto continues high school, He meets the brother Sasuke hates so much, Itachi, He was as cold as Sasuke, yet so warm. The fact the Naruto likes his brother made him mad, but why?_

So yeah, I hope you read and review those too, So once again thanks, and to those of you who are writing stories as well good luck! I wish to read your stories too, as soon as I'm done with mine, I check all of the Author's profiles of those who review or favorite my stories, so there's a 80% chance that I will read and review at least one of your stories….So….THANKS AND GOOD DAY!


End file.
